What Happens In The Janitor's Closet, Stays In The Janitor's Closet
by Faith and Destiny
Summary: A boy has been in love with his best friend ever since that have been twelve. But he can't find the right time or words to admit it to her, so his friends give him a little push in the right direction or into the Janitor's Closet.


Percy has been in love with his best friend ever since they have been twelve. He loves her shiny, blonde hair, her beautiful but startling grey eyes, her pretty, musical laugh, and the fact that they are always fighting because she doesn't put up with any of his crap. He loves Annabeth and can't stop thinking about her everyday and can't even sleep without having her in his dreams.

One day Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, the Stoll Twins, and Katie were so frustrated with their obvious flirting and bantering with each other that they decided to lock them in the janitor's closet for them to sort out their problems and hopefully realize that they are meant for each other. "Okay," Thalia told the group, "Juniper, Clarisse, Piper, Katie and I will lure Annabeth into the closet, while the boys have fun with Percy."

* * *

Annabeth, frustrated that she had no idea what was going on, asked, "Why the hell would they lock us in a janitor's closet"

** "I don't know. Hey, Annabeth?**

"Yeah, Percy?"

** "Um, I need to tell you something."**

"What is it, Seaweed Brain? You know that you can tell me anything."

** "Well I really like this girl but I don't think that she likes me back…"**

"Of course she likes you back. She would be a complete idiot if she didn't."

** "Yeah but I don't even think she know that I exist. She wouldn't like me."**

"Yeah she does. You are really cute, funny, kind, and caring. What's not to like?" Annabeth said as she nudged Percy with a smirk on her face. She also loved the way his hair looked wavy and how it is impossible for him to run a comb through it, though she never tell him that. But she had decided long ago that his eyes were his best feature, their sea-green color that sparkled whenever Percy was happy or excited, darkened when he was mad, and became thoughtful and also something else that Annabeth couldn't put a finger on whenever he stared at her. Whenever she looked into those sea-green eyes she felt as if she was lost at sea and needed someone to call her back to where she was supposed to be.

** "Thanks, but there is something about her. She has really shiny blonde hair that catches in the sunlight wherever she is, her grey eyes are so beautiful, yet intimidating, as if she is strategizing the best way to take you down, and her laugh is so pretty, it's like I want to listen to it every minute of my life," Percy says, looking at Annabeth again with that emotion in his eye that she couldn't decide on.**

Annabeth finally catches on and blushes with a knowing smile and asks, "Is she that special to you?"

Percy nods and sneaks a peak at Annabeth, who is still staring on ahead with a blush on her face. He smiles to himself and replies, **"Well, she is so special to me that I think I love her… She has been my best friend since we have been twelve and she has saved my life countless time, though I can't count how many times I have saved her life either. She has been by my side through all my ups and downs and all the times I've saved the world. She is the only thing I that is on my mind all day and I dream about her every night."**

Annabeth blushes and asks softly, "So why don't you just tell her?"

** "I just did."**

"Well I think I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Hearing this, Percy turns to Annabeth with a shocked look to see a blush, but also, huge smile on her face. He noticed that she had started to lean in and he followed her example, closing his eyes. Her lips were soft and warm, just how he had imagined kissing her all those times in archery when he had been daydreaming instead on foc!using how not to hit anybody with an arrow. He tangled his hands in her hair as she locked both of her hands behind his neck and played with the little curls there.

* * *

After a few minutes they broke the kiss, but Percy continued to kiss Annabeth's cheeks, hands, forehead, and neck. She blushed and asked, "Why do you keep kissing me, Seaweed Brain?"

** "Because, Wise Girl, each time I kiss you, is for each night I spend sleepless thinking about you."**

He pressed his lips softly to hers once more, but broke apart as they heard a sudden 'awwwwwwww' and turned around to find their friends watching them from the doorframe. Thalia smiles knowingly and says, "It's about time! You two were so oblivious to each other's flirting, it was frustrating." **"You guys!"** Percy whined, his face a tomato red, **"Can we not get any privacy arou-"** Annabeth smiled, "Oh Seaweed Brain" and silenced him with a kiss. Their friends closed the door to the janitor's closet, leaving the two lovebirds to some unfinished business and maybe a little talking, but who knows? Because what happens in the janitor's closet, stays in the janitor's closet.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! It's Destiny here! Faith wanted to post this one-shot and take all the glory and fame, but yeah yours truly didn't let her. This is my first one-shot and if it really sucks, go ahead and tell me, but I really want you to tell me how awsomely fluffy it is and how many "aww"s you had :) Sooooo yeah... oh, and CUPCAKES RULE!

Anyone agree that she's an idiot? xD -Faith :3


End file.
